Next
by Thirteenth-D
Summary: Kitty's in Issaquena, Mississippi, depressed and lonely after their breakup. Marley's in Lima, Ohio and not fairing much better. So what happens when Kitty's in a country away and the only way she can contact Marley is through cell phones, internet and mail? What happens when Kitty finds someone in Mississippi? What happens next? Sequel to After. Karley. AU. TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey...**

**Guess what this is.**

**Did you guess the sequel to After?**

**Damn, you guess are good.**

**So yes! This is the sequel to After. Yes it's still Karley, but it's a little less than After.**

**... Okay, so this chapter has, like, no Karley, but I promise Chapter two will.**

**Promise.**

**This story will mainly be centered around Kitty but it will have some Chapters that focus on Marley and that's only because I really, really like my version of Kitty.**

**Like, really_, really_ like her.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter One of After's sequel: Next.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Next: Chapter One

Droplets of sweat trickled uncomfortably down my almost bare back as I bent over and leaned on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I watched that stupid, fat and dirty ass pig run across its pen and mock me. The unforgiving Mississippi sun beat down on my back—and everywhere else—as that dumb mother fucker ran around squealing.

"C'mon, KW!" shouted a voice behind me. "Show that bugger who's boss!" The voice had a southern twang to it, and although I liked the person it belonged to, the accent _really _pissed me off.

I know what you're thinking. Why the fuck are you in Mississippi, Kitty? Well, it's kind of a long story.

You see, after Marley and I broke up, I apparently spiraled into a deep pit of depression and "needed psychological help". I mean, sure, I didn't eat regularly for weeks, and I had a really hard time sleeping. Yeah, I didn't really get out much and sure, nothing really made me happy after it all. But that doesn't mean I was depressed.

…Right?

Anyway, my mom sent me to this whack job, expensive ass therapist who said that I "needed a purpose in life" that was "more rewarding than school or work".

My mom somehow translated that to "send your daughter off to fucking Hicktown, USA while you go off on a two-month cruise off the coast of the fucking Caribbean."

Oh, and JoJo just so happened to "know people down in Issaquena" who would be _happy_ to watch me for most of summer vacation.

And me?

Oh, I'm just fucking ecstatic. I mean, why wouldn't I be?

I _love_ the way the ever-present humidity curled my hair unattractively. I absolutely _adored_ the smell of mixed manure at five in the fucking morning. Speaking of which, I am just completely _infatuated_ with the fact that I have to wake up at _ungodly_ hours of the morning to take care of ratty ass animals. I thought pigs were fucking _cute._ I thought cows were fucking _adorable_. And I thought that sheep were fucking _fluffy_. Now, all I see are four-legged shit-sacks that eat, make noise, and, of course, shit.

And, god, do they shit.

They shit fucking _everywhere_.

"C'mon, Kenworth!" Missy shouted from her spot on the fence. "Catch that porker!"

_Fuck you_ and_ your porker, _I snapped at her in my head as I lunged toward the little pink fucker. Unfortunately for me, though, the little bitch was actually kind of quick and all I caught was air and a mouthful of mud/dirt.

At least, I hope it was dirt.

I heard Missy, Allen and Jameson shout; Allen and Missy in the pigs favor, Jameson in mine. I turned around and saw the pink fucker zigzag across its pen. This had been going on for almost an hour and I was already fucking tired and beyond fucking pissed.

This was almost as bad as Cheerios.

_Almost._

"Kenworth," Jameson called as I pounced and yet again caught nothing. I turned around and glared at him, which almost resulted in his falling off of the fence, before he continued. "You gotta notice patterns, Kenworth; patterns."

What the fuck did patterns have to do with little pink fuckers?

I looked at the pig again. It was just standing there, laughing at me.

Or maybe it was just panting.

…

Nah, it was totally laughing at me.

I took a step towards it, and it instantly took off into the opposite direction. I waited for it to calm down before taking another step. It did the same exact thing. Then Jameson's words finally made sense; with every action came a reaction. The process was uniform. One step forward, two steps back.

I walked backwards a few steps before sitting down. Shorts be damned; God knows they were ruined anyway. The pig looked confused for a second, and it took a couple steps forward to investigate.

One step back, two steps forward.

Slowly, I turned around so my back faced the pig. I hear the animal snort as it walked towards me slowly, but I didn't turn around. A few more snorts and a few more steps and I could feel it's breath on my mud-covered back, slowly drying the wet dirt there. I turned my torso slowly and looked at the pig, only to have it run halfway across the pen again. Sighing, I turned away again and set my head against my hand.

The pig and I did this little dance for a little while until it finally felt comfortable enough to be near me. I held my hand out and he sniffed it for a little bit before he more or less jumped me. The animal snorted in my face before jumping off of me and romping around its antics before standing up. My legs almost gave out, but I held myself up somehow and made my way to the fence where the threesome sat. They were all smiling at me patiently as I made my way onto the fence.

"Wow, KW," Missy muttered as she patted my back and I almost fell over, but I caught myself just in time. "I didn't think you'd actually conquer The Great Porkchop."

Oh, was that his name?

"I didn't know he was called Porkchop; I've been calling him 'Pink Fucker' for the past hour." They all laughed and hopped off the fence swiftly, while I more or less collapsed off of it.

We made our way to the main house for dinner—ah, supper, they call it. I wanted to change, maybe call Marley and chat for a little while, but apparently coming to the supper table dirty, muddy and wearing only a bikini top and really, really, _really_ short-shorts was totally normal. More normal than actually being clean _and clothed_.

So I sat down at the table between Missy and Allen and watched as Mrs. Atkinson, Missy and Allen's mother, set the table with plates, forks, spoons, bowls, and last but not least, _food_. I thanked everyone as the put food on my plate and gave me a drink. Then, we did something I hadn't done in a really long time.

We prayed.

End Chapter One.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**I liked it.**

**Leave a review, favorite and follow.**

**I love you guys,**

**-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two of Next.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 2**

After dinner, everyone said goodnight to everyone else and dismissed themselves to their separate rooms. I don't know whose room I was staying in, but it was actually kind of nice. Its walls were made of a dark-colored wood and it was decorated simply yet nicely. The bed was large and covered in a massive comforter. The mattress was so soft and cloud-like that every time I lay on it, it felt like I was being swallowed by the atmosphere. I'm not even fucking joking. It's nice, though, I guess, to actually _sink_ into a bed after a really long day.

I got comfortable in my little cloud-bed after I changed into my pajamas, pulling the duvet up to my neck. I reached over to the nearby nightstand and grabbed my phone. I dialed Marley's number—I know it by heart—and picked at the blanket as the phone rang. I got a string loose almost completely before Marley picked up the phone.

"Hey, Kitten," she breathed dreamily into the mouthpiece of the phone. "How was your day?"

"It was good, baby—"I stopped. We'd been broken up for over three months and I still wanted to call her 'babe' or 'sweetheart' or other terms of endearment. "Um," I stuttered. "I made a new friend today. His name's Porkchop. He's a pig."

A pause came between us before Marley erupted into giggles. Soon after, though, another silence plagued the conversation. "You can call me 'babe'. It's okay if you do. Friends do that sometimes." God, it's been like that for three months.

Marley and I danced along an extremely blurred line. We twirled and pranced and sometimes we jumped over the line and sometimes we didn't even come close to the line. Like, during school, we'd sometimes hold hands and other times we wouldn't even go near each other. We kissed each other in greeting one time and afterwards, we just stood there awkwardly until Unique came up out of nowhere and started blabbing on about Glee club or math class or differences or something.

The point is, either we're _too_ friendly or we're not _friendly enough_. It's so confusing. I mean, I'd ask for help, but I'm not exactly the nicest person at school so I really doubt that anyone would be willing to give me substantial advice. And asking anyone down here would be suicide. So I'm left alone with my problem yet again.

"They don't, Marley," I mumbled slowly. I heard her sigh softly and the phone rustled a little bit. "You and I both know that, Bee." That was something I refused to drop; her nickname. _My_ nickname I use specifically for _her_. I don't think I'll ever _not_ call her Bee. It's just not something that I could ever, ever do.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed. She's been doing that a lot lately, sighing. I don't think we've had a conversation yet where she wasn't sighing about something or another. It's got me really worried, but I'm not really sure how to approach her about it.

Another silence overtook us yet again. However, the silence was strangely awkward. It had been forever since an _awkward_ silence came between Marley and me. "I miss you," Marley puffed out. I didn't think she wanted me to hear her, but I spoke up anyway.

"I miss you, too, Bee," I murmured, "I miss you too." A sob came over the line and I almost lost it. How dare I just leave her alone in Ohio? How dare I leave her there to cry without a shoulder to do it on? "Don't cry, Little Bee. God, please don't cry. If you start crying, I will. I don't like crying and I don't like you crying. Please, Marley." My voice was filled to the brim with tears and it physically hurt to hide it.

"It just hurts, Kitty."

"What hurts, Bee?" I gripped the blanket tightly to try and stop the inevitable pain and tears. My whole body was tense and it was impossible to relax without breaking down.

"Everything, Kitten," she groaned. No one's here to fix it. Unique can't fix it, Tina can't fix it, Ryder can't fix it," my heart twitched and burned at the mention of Ryder's name. "Nobody can fix it except _you_, Kitty!" I felt myself break into a million and five pieces at her declaration and tears slipped from my eyes. "If you were here, you could fix it, but _you're not! _You'd be able to help me if you were _here_ instead of _fucking there!_"

Everything seemed to stop.

I don't think I'd ever heard Marley say something that bad since…

…Since ever.

She was right too, though. If I was there rather than here, Marley wouldn't be in pain like she was right now. If I was in Ohio instead of Mississippi, I'd be able to help her rather than hurt her. If only…

"I'm coming back," I stated bluntly. "I'm coming back to Ohio as soon as I can."

"You can't," she hummed disappointedly. "You promised JoJo you'd stay until your mom came home. You can't break a promise like that, Kitten."

"Says who?" I grumbled as I got out of bed and quickly started packing. I tore open the dresser drawers and yanked out all of my clothes, stuffing them into my Cheerios duffel bag. I got about two drawers emptied before Marley finally snapped back a response.  
"Says me and my mom," Marley growled. Tears were still evident in her voice, but not as apparent as before.

I stopped packing immediately and stood up straight before placing my hands on my hips. Ever since I cried in Marley's arms that day in the school kitchens, her mom and I had bonded relatively well. She let me stay at her house when my own mom went out drinking. Incidentally, she went out drinking a lot. I pretty much had my own side of the closet at Marley's house. It was quite amazing, actually.

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll stay. But the second my mom gets back, I'm getting on a plane and coming back to Ohio."

"Thanks, Kitten," I could _hear_ the smile in her voice as I lay back down on my adopted cloud. "Thanks for keeping your promise."

"Whatever," I whispered with a smile on my face. "So," I began as my toes started to heat up from the insulated heat of the covers. "I got a couple of new nicknames since I've been here." I relaxed against the air-filled pillows with a soft sigh.

"Oh, yeah?" she questioned and it seemed like she was relaxing much the same as I was. Plus, she sounded happy that I was happy.

…That doesn't make any sense.

Eh, whatever.

"What are they?" she asked. "They better not be calling you 'Kitten'." Somehow, Marley threatening someone was the hottest/most adorable thing I've ever heard. God knows how she must look right now. She must look so fucking sexy. I can just imagine her lying with her hair splayed across her pillows, her eyes half-lidded and her hand playing with the waistband of her sleep-shorts, all with the phone pressed tightly against her ear. I would swear that I could see her bite her lip with anticipation of what I would say to her to make her—

Okay, I really need to stop. I really doubt it would be a good idea to get caught masturbating in a stranger's bed.

…I don't really see the problem, though, if I kept quiet enough and didn't rock the bed too much, I _should_ be fine.

...Anyway!

"Don't worry, Bee, they aren't." _I _could hear the lower octave in my voice. God knows Marley must've too.

I slowly reached over and clicked off the bedside lamp and relaxed even more. "It's a really long list; do you think you have the time?"

Marley laughed and I heard a soft click in the background. "I think I might have a little time, you'll have to make it quick though.

I laughed along with her.

Somehow, Marley always had the time for me.

**End of Next: Chapter Two**

* * *

**So, did you guys like it?**

**I hope you did.**

**Leave a review, favorite or follow!**

**I love you guys,**

**-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, how was your week? Good, I hope?**

**My week was kind of shitty. I found out the girl that I liked now has a boyfriend.**

**That her parents completely _love_.**

**But you know, whatever.**

**Anyway, enjoy Next, Chapter 3.**

* * *

Next: Chapter 3

The summer sun beat down on the front of my torso and the top of my legs as I lay in the middle of the front yard of the Atkinson home. And their front yard was _not_ small at _all_. I swear you could put a farm of itself in their front yard.

Hell, you could put _my house_ in their front yard.

And trust me, my house isn't exactly _small._

I heard animals bleating from the pasture and the rustling of the trees all around me. Oak trees, huge weeping willows and multiple ash trees covered their property, so the noise was pretty much all I could hear. My skin tingled with the burn of the Sun's UV rays and my phone sat next to me, though it was probably dead by now.

It was serenely quiet out there, in the middle of nowhere, and I finally understood why JoJo offered to send me here. It was quiet enough that I wouldn't be bothered too much, but noisy enough that I didn't get caught up in my own thoughts and spiral.

For the first time in about three or four months, I actually felt semi-calm and relaxed. It was strange, yes, but true.

"Do you normally just lie in the middle of someone's yard, or is it just a special occasion?" I jumped up quickly and looked at the person who appeared out of nowhere. Unfortunately for me, she was standing in front of the sun and it fucking blinded me and I couldn't fucking see who exactly it was. "Oh, are you okay?"

Yeah, bitch; I'm just fucking peachy.

She grabbed my upper arm and helped me stand up straight. My vision was still blocked by the Sun's negative imprint on my eyes, but once it faded, I finally got to see who it was. "I'm sorry to have scared you; I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," she apologized.

Oh, hey, it was Grocery Girl from Market Mart—yeah, I know, real original for a grocery store, but come on, it's Hicktown, USA. And it's another reason I really don't like this place; their sense of humor is shit—she was, like, checkout three.

Checkout three out of three.

Yeah, when I say 'small town', I mean that there's still a guy who pumps your gas _for_ you and _takes tips in coins_.

Like I said: _small town._

"No, no, it's cool, um…" I trailed, signaling vaguely for her name.

She smiled charmingly and offered me her hand. "Zoe," she stated cheerfully. "Zoe Chaffer," she paused and bit her lip in an insanely cute way.

Wait; did I just say 'cute'? Did I just say this… this Zoe person was _cute_?

What the fuck, Kitty; _Marley_ is _cute. _This bitch is slutty.

Ha! She's slutty!

Oh, wait, she totally is.

"…Ken, right?" I only caught the last part of her sentence because, unfortunately, my brain is really, really terrible multitasker.

"Um, who's Ken?" I asked as I rubbed my thighs gently, already feeling the sting of a sun burn.

Shit, Kitty, manage your tanning time better.

"I, uh, heard Missy and Allen talking in the checkout about someone they called Kenworth. I figured Kenworth was a really weird first name, so I figured that it was _Ken Worth_. And when Missy and Allen were talking, they were talking about this 'new blonde girl' who was 'afraid of a little porker'." She gestured wildly with her hand that wasn't outstretched towards me.

Okay, so this bitch was not only a slut, but a slut who went on _for-fucking-ever_.

"Well, um, I'm not Ken or Kenworth. I'm Kitty," I took her hand and shook it gently. "And I'm not afraid of a stupid little pig," I huffed childishly and she laughed in response.

"Right, right," Zoe breathed. "Of course not, _Kitty_," Zoe chuckled as she sat on the ground at my feet. It was kind of awkward because when she looked up at me, it reminded me _way_ too much of when Marley gave me oral those two or three—okay, _six_—times in the third floor bathroom of McKinley.

…Anyway.

I sat next to her—legs crossed at the angles, because, hey, I was a _skimpy-ass bikini_—while Zoe sat Indian style. She was, unfortunately, wearing short-shorts and I could see pretty much everything.

Like, I swear I saw a pubic hair.

I'm not even fucking joking.

C'mon, chick, are you serious?

You're really, really classy.

I mean, really, I bet guys are just busting down her doors to get that.

Front and back doors, if you know what I mean.

"I didn't think they called me Kenworth off of plantation grounds," I stated after a few moments of silence. I was fucking _desperate_ to cut into the silence; the lack of noise was fucking destroying me.

…Wait…

Oh god, was she was a fucking serial killer who frequented this area and focused mainly on sixteen or seventeen year old blonde girls who tanned in only their bathing suits instead of going to church like everybody else in this fucking town? Was I going to get raped and murdered and left to rot in a fucking side-ditch along the highway?

Oh wait, that's right, I forgot I was in fucking Hicktown, USA and nothing ever fucking happens here. Therefore, I won't get raped and murdered and left out to rot on the side a not-so-busy highway.

Right?

Either that or I'm going to get murdered.

Hold on a second, why wasn't she in church?

"It's Sunday; why aren't you in church?" I questioned as Zoe lay back on the surprisingly soft grass. I mirrored her actions, except I lay on my stomach so I wouldn't tan on only one side.

That would be so, _so_ unattractive.

"I don't go to church," Zoe whispered as she stared at the sky. "I'm not atheist; I just don't like to be _taught_ the Bible. I feel like I should teach it to myself, you know?"

No, actually, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about.

"Yeah, I totally get it," I lied semi-convincingly. "I don't go to church either."

"Obviously," she laughed and I immediately wanted to punch her in the face more than I wanted to earlier; _a lot more_. However, rather than making a snarky/bitchy remark or death-glaring at her, I simply smiled at her relatively nicely.

"Yeah," although I didn't mean to, a little bit of bitch seeped through my subconscious and into my voice.

I mean, it wasn't like I cared, but still.

"I'm not atheist either," I fiddled with my fingers before continuing. "I'm just uncomfortable with going to church."

"Why?" Zoe asked. "Church is totally fun!"

Yeah, says the bitch that _doesn't go to fucking church_.

"I don't know; I'm just uncomfortable, that's all." I snapped back as I sat up quickly. She flinched backwards a little before frowning at my words.

Alright, Kitty, just because she's a slutty bimbo bitch doesn't mean you should be mean to her. Apologize and ask what she's doing here; _nicely_.

"Sorry," I whispered as I lay back down. "I'm just a little tired, I suppose," I muttered before sighing deeply. "What're you doing here, by the way?" I paused, waiting for an answer, though I didn't receive one. "Not to be rude," I clarified, stretching like a cat—ha, see what I did there?—on the summer grass. The expanse of skin that faced the sun was warm, but nothing that translated into a nice tan; just a temporary red. "I was just wondering, you know. We don't usually get visitors." She smiled teasingly and I fixed my comment. "You know, since I've been here."

She outright laughed at that and rolled onto her stomach, mimicking myself. She set her head on her crossed arms that rested on the ground and looked at me with slightly glazed eyes. "Well, I came here for Missy and I wanted to get here a little early. I guess I got here a little too early." She smiled at me in a somehow _flirty_ manner and I almost got my phone out and showed Zoe a picture of my girlfriend.

Then, I remembered that I didn't _have_ a girlfriend.

Marley and I weren't dating anymore.

It's still something I have to remind myself of on a regular basis.

Speaking of phones, though, _where the hell was mine_?

Oh, shit, was it under her ass. Damn it all.

"Oh, um, yeah, that makes sense," I slowly sat up and gestured towards her lower section. Her eyes lit up with a perverted shine and a lecherous grin split her lips. "Um, you're sitting on my phone." He face fell—quite a bit actually—and she shifted to the side slightly, revealing my phone that was, literally, right under her ass.

Seriously, bitch, seriously? Who in the fuck just sits on someone's fucking phone?

Oops, sorry, your bitch ass, obviously.

"Sorry," she whispered as she handed me the phone. "I thought it was a rock."

Oh my lord, she _is_ a fucking moron.

I took my phone from her, making sure our fingers didn't touch, and tried unlocking the screen. Shockingly, the screen actually lit up and showed the 'New Message' insignia. I flicked my fingers across the symbol and read the senders box.

Hey! It's from Marley!

It was a picture message and as I tapped it, I read the message attached to it.

'_Wish you were here'_, it read with a little smiley face emoticon at the end of it. I watched the little load bar as it went across my phone screen. When the photo finally loaded, I swear to you that I almost _died_. It was a picture—I mean, duh—of Marley laying on the beach wearing nothing but a barely-there, dark blue bikini. I forgot that Marley was in Florida with her mom for vacation. Apparently, though, it was really hot in Florida and Marley had only worn _bikini bottoms_ and a _super-thin_ tank-top for almost the whole time there so far. Me, of course; I'm fucking dead. Of course Marley would do everything she could to make me a blubbering and horny idiot, even from four states away.

"…And mine fell into the creek!"

Oh shit, was she talking this whole fucking time? Did she ever fucking shut up?

"Have you ever dropped your phone in a creek?" I was about to answer her stupid ass, motherfucking question with a stupid ass, motherfucking answer when my phone erupted in Selena Gomez & The Scene's Who Says.

Thank you, god and heaven and puppies and everything good and Abraham Lincoln and kittens!

"Uh," I interrupted Zoe—yeah, the bitch was still talking—"I kind of have to take this." I pointed to my phone before quickly standing up and walking away.

Does that constitute as rude?

Oh wait, I just remembered something: _I don't give a fucking shit about what she fucking thinks._

I almost made it inside of the house when I finally answered Marley's call. "Hello," I asked, even though I already knew who it was.

"Hey, Kitten," Marley's voice came over the phone. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I murmured distractedly. "You saved me, thank you," I whispered even though Zoe was pretty far away.

What? I care a little bit.

Okay, I don't, but something about talking to Marley made me feel—dare I say it?—_nice._

"I saved you? From what, exactly?" she laughed and I refrained from turning around as I told her.

"No, there a random ass bitch who, literally, came outta fucking _nowhere_ and she's been talking to me ever fucking since." I heard her sigh before speaking.

"Two main things, Kitten: one, what did I say about cussing?"

"To not to," I responded, giving a reprimanded tone to my voice. Marley chuckled before she continued.

"And two: be nice."

I sighed before turning around and addressing Zoe. "I gotta go, Zoe; I'll talk to you later, yeah?" She nodded and wave before she started to talk _again_.

I ran into the house before she could get very far. "So, how's Florida?"

"Hot," she whispered and a rustling came over the line. "How's it in Mississippi?"

"Hot," I breathed and Marley laughed. "I mean," I began as I climbed the old wooden stairs, noting the loud creaking almost all of them projected. "If you go out in anything heavier than a bathing suit, you get heat stroke." Marley laughed yet again and muttered something to someone else.

More rustling and an opening and closing door later, Marley began again. "C'mon, Kitten, now I'm thinking about you in nothing but a bikini." I heard the smile in her voice, and I quickly copied it.

"I'd give you a visual, but, you know, distance and I'm all red from tanning. I looked at my legs as I strode into my borrowed room. "I'm a little lobster right now."

Marley laughed, "My little Kitty-Lobster."

"It sucks, though," I whined as I sat on the bed, flinching as the rough thread of the comforter attacked my overly-sensitive skin. Apparently, Marley had heard the sharp breath that I had taken.

"Did you use sunscreen?" She paused, and then chuckled softly. "Never mind, you were _tanning_. Though I still don't know why you decided to _tan_ of all things."

"It's the only thing to do here, Bee," I rolled my eyes. Not in an intentionally _bad_ way, of course, but come on. "There's hardly _any_ internet connection on the plantation; I barely get cell service here, babe." I didn't stutter on the term this time, although I was pretty close.

"There are plenty of things to do there, even with limited internet connection and phone service." Of course Marley would start this, "unplug from technology and actually enjoy the natural world" shit. "You could go outside and climb trees. They _do _have trees, right?"

"Yes and no; I don't want to break something and die on the hour and a half journey to the hospital." I replied as I laid back on the cloud-bed.

"An hour and a half; are you joking?" she gasped.

"Not even kidding," I replied quickly.

"Wow, talk about middle out of nowhere," she whispered, and I hummed in response. "Alright, climbing trees is out…What about…" she hummed in thought before continuing. "You could write about your experience there."

I paused for a moment.

Fuck if I can write.

"Um," I started, trying to word it correctly in my head without cursing. Not seeing a good way out, I bit the bullet and said my thoughts aloud. "Fuck if I can write."

"Kitty," Marley warned.

"What?" I screeched. "I really can't write shit, Bee."

"Language," was all she whispered. "Uh, you could draw something."

"I can't draw either, Bee," I sighed, still bored out of my mind. Sure, Bee helped a little bit, but not enough to save me eternally from my boredom.

Like come on, this place is _so fucking boring._

A knocking came to the door just as I was about to answer her. "Hey, Kenworth, you have a visitor."

Who the fuck?

* * *

**Alright, next chapter should be up by next Friday, but if it isn't, don't freak, I'm probably just sleeping.**

**Or I'm dead.**

**Whichever.**

**Remember, leave a review, favorite and follow.**

**I love you guys, I really do,**

**-T**


End file.
